<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound You Make When You Shut Up by FireflyMoon (PiningTsukkiEnthusiast)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753773">The Sound You Make When You Shut Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/FireflyMoon'>FireflyMoon (PiningTsukkiEnthusiast)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dildos, Dom Tsukishima Kei, FTM Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fluff and Humor, Gags, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Nonbinary Tsukishima Kei, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sadist Tsukishima Kei, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Technically sadism/masochism, Trans Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and kinky little shits, as a treat, but Ryuu swears he's not a masochist, but a little plot, tl;dr tanatsukki are soft and funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/FireflyMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 1: Gags, Sadism/Masochism</b>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kei has always been a sadist, but Ryuu thinks that this one takes the cake.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sound You Make When You Shut Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aha new pseud who this 🥴 Hey y'all I'm posting (most of) my kinktober entries over on this pseud because uhh I don't know I would just feel weird if Suddenly there was just a bunch of smut all in my main pseud. You don't care, I'm Sure. But I just thought I would mention. Yeah. &lt;3 Anyways TanaTsukki Kinky Little Shits basically write themselves so please, enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei has always been a sadist, but Ryuu thinks that this one takes the cake.</p>
<p>Lately, they’ve been requesting the two of them try some kinkier things in the bedroom, and most of it is pretty fun. Ryuu is all too eager to please, to rise to the challenge. He’s not a <em>masochist</em>, per se, but he does get a little thrill out of seeing Kei’s sadistic side come out. If that means playing sub every once in a while, then he’s happy to comply.</p>
<p>It starts over dinner, when Kei asks as casually as if discussing the weather, “Would you be okay with mouthing off to me and being punished for it?”</p>
<p>Ryuu, to his credit, doesn’t choke on his rice. “Um, I guess it depends on the punishment.” He’s already drawn the line at things like whips, but he knows that Kei knows that. He trusts them.</p>
<p>“Like, something to make sure you <em>couldn’t</em> mouth off to me again,” they muse, poking at their rice with their chopsticks. “You know?”</p>
<p>“You wanna fuck my throat?” Ryuu guesses, and he feels himself get a little excited. He may not have Kei’s oral fixation, but he still loves to watch them come undone from his mouth.</p>
<p>Kei shakes their head. “No, but good to know you’re always eager for that,” they tease, letting their foot brush against Ryuu’s calf.</p>
<p>“Okay, then I give. What is it?”</p>
<p>They bite their lip like they’re trying to look cute, but Ryuu can tell it’s really because they’re nervous. As confident as they try to seem, he knows that Kei is a little embarrassed and insecure still when it comes to requesting things in the bedroom. Maybe that’s why Ryuu is always eager to let them be their true sadistic self. Seeing their nerves dissolve as they get off on telling Ryuu he can’t fuck them until he begs…</p>
<p>It’s hot, seeing them look so confident.</p>
<p>“I want to gag you,” they say plainly. “I want to gag you, and tie you up, and then leave you on the floor while I fuck myself on our bed.”</p>
<p>If Ryuu had a dick, he’s certain he would be two-hundred percent hard. The thought itself is torturous, because of course he doesn’t <em>want</em> to be left out while Kei fucks themself, forces him to watch. But he likes the idea even more than he hates it, because he knows that “punishment” aside, Kei will put on a show. And god, he loves when they put on a show.</p>
<p>“I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“I do have a few concerns,” they continue. “Obviously, gagged, you wouldn’t be able to utilize our stoplight system. I might not always have my eyes on you, so blinking wouldn’t work. You’re across the floor and bound, so you can’t touch me. I want there to be a way for you to signal if something’s not okay, because that’s the top priority.”</p>
<p>“We can figure it out,” Ryuu promises, “and I’m okay with it. Don’t worry about it. You’re a responsible dom, sure, but you don’t have to figure this stuff out alone. I’m with ya, Kei.”</p>
<p>Kei nods and returns to their dinner. “I know. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Ryuu adds with a bright smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next month is filled with discussions and negotiations, along with some trial runs that don’t involve anything other than “blocking”– Kei explains how they want the scene to begin, Ryuu kneels on the floor as instructed. He’s in position, but there’s no ropes or gag involved yet. Just testing to see what seems comfortable, how long he can stay there, how much Kei can draw it out.</p>
<p>They shop for the gag together, and despite being the one to bring it up, Kei flushes every time they have to search up a website. Ryuu isn’t sure how they can be this embarrassed, but he kisses their forehead and laughs warmly every time.</p>
<p>When it’s finally the night of, Kei’s nerves seem to disappear, as predicted.</p>
<p>The bedroom is set up for the scene to take place, but there’s still enough room to act around it, like it isn’t <em>waiting</em> for them.</p>
<p>After dinner and brushing their teeth, Kei doesn’t hesitate to attach themself to Ryuu’s mouth, kissing him with a passion and groping at his muscles and his ass. He groans and pushes them against a wall, endlessly frustrated that Kei refuses to lean down much for him. He’s stretched up on his tippy toes and he already wants to give them a hard time.</p>
<p>But then, their knee is pushed between his thighs and he moans into their mouth, grinding down against him.</p>
<p>He pulls back with the intention to ask if they’ve started yet, but the dark gleam in Kei’s eyes already answers his question. They look like they want to ruin him, and he wants to let them. Of course, he remembers that he doesn’t get to touch tonight – not himself, not them – so that is almost disappointing. But it’s also thrilling.</p>
<p>(Ryuu swears he’s not a masochist.)</p>
<p>They make it to the bedroom, and Kei has their hands down Ryuu’s pants, which makes him forget very quickly the purpose of tonight. When they brush over his clit through his boxers, he shudders and nips their bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Off,” he whines, “<em>now.</em>”</p>
<p>Immediately, Kei’s hand stops. “What was that, Ryuunosuke?”</p>
<p><em>Ugh</em>, the full name. It’s so sexy, even though it carries with it nothing but trouble.</p>
<p>“Off,” he repeats, because he really wants his pants off so they have more access to <em>do that</em>. And because he knows it’s time to be a brat.</p>
<p>Kei grinds the heel of their palm against him, and his legs go weak. When they take their hand away, Ryuu thinks he might cry. But no, he’ll stay strong. It’s not like it <em>has</em> to go Kei’s way tonight. No one set any rules against improv.</p>
<p>“Baby, let me take my shirt off at least,” Ryuu says, sweetening the deal with a pet name.</p>
<p>“You know how this works, Ryuunosuke. You have to ask nicely for the things that you want.” Kei takes off their own shirt and walks towards the bed.</p>
<p>“Ya saying that you <em>don’t</em> want to see this hot body?” Ryuu lifts just a bit of his shirt to flash his abs, and Kei’s eyes track the movement immediately.</p>
<p>“Take it off,” Kei commands, and Ryuu feels himself buzzing with a sense of victory. “All of it.”</p>
<p>So he drops his pants and boxers too.</p>
<p>Kei rakes their eyes over his body, and Ryuu tries not to look too smug at the way their jeans are tenting already. He bites his lip and runs a hand over his own abs, down, down. Kei’s gaze follows him, and he feels hot with the attention.</p>
<p>“Ryuu,” they say, voice tight with warning. “Don’t touch yourself unless I say you can.”</p>
<p>Ryuu never quite got past his teenage phase of wanting to rebel against any authority, and he carries that with him now, into his sex life with Kei. Just the simple fact they tell him not to makes him <em>want</em> to, and he knows that they know it.</p>
<p>He mimics what Kei did earlier, presses the heel of his palm against himself. Kei’s arousal visibly grows, but so does their displeasure.</p>
<p>They stand back up to grab his wrist, clearly agitated at having to stand back up. “What do you think that you’re doing, Ryuunosuke?”</p>
<p>It’s a good thing that everyone calls him <em>Ryuu</em>, otherwise Ryuu thinks he’d get turned on every time he heard his name.</p>
<p>“Giving you a show, baby, what do you think?” He gives them his best shit-eating grin, waits for their response.</p>
<p>“I think that I’m not interested in <em>getting</em> a show,” they say.</p>
<p>“What if we made one together?” Ryuu muses, hands reaching out for them. “I could fuck you open slow, snap into you hard and fast– I know you love taking it rough. Let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>Some nights, Ryuu asks if he <em>can</em> actually take care of Kei. Fuck them, long and hard, until they’re a blissed out, oversensitive mess beneath him. It makes him feel needed in a way he can’t explain, and well, Kei certainly has no complaints about it. But other nights, when Kei reduces his role in bed to that of a toy, he gets hot and bothered in a way he can’t quite explain.</p>
<p>(Maybe it’s knowing that after times like that, Kei always takes extra good care of him, reminds him that they <em>do</em> love him, do need him.)</p>
<p>“Is that supposed to be an order, Ryuu?” they challenge. “If you want something, you have to say please.”</p>
<p>He tilts his chin up, cocky and unbothered. “You know I don’t like begging, Kei.”</p>
<p>“That’s a shame,” Kei says, turning away. “I really thought that you’d have learned some basic manners by now.”</p>
<p>Ryuu tries to contain his excitement when they open the dresser drawer and pull out a silk rope, running it through their hands contemplatively.</p>
<p>“You’ve been trying for a long time,” he laughs. “Maybe this whole Pavlov reward system isn’t working out for you.”</p>
<p>Kei snaps the rope in their hands, and Ryuu almost moans.</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll have to try negative reinforcement,” they muse, still looking at the rope in their hands.</p>
<p>“What, you’re gonna punish me?” Ryuu smirks, because he can tell this isn’t <em>easy</em> on them, if their obvious erection is anything to go by. “Gonna tell me I’m a bad boy and think I’ll magically start like begging to touch my own body?”</p>
<p>Kei’s eyes slide over to him, cold and disappointed. He suppresses a shiver.</p>
<p>“On your knees.”</p>
<p>Ryuu starts to walk to the foot of the bed, but Kei shakes their head and points to the floor beside the dresser.</p>
<p>“Here.”</p>
<p>There’s a pillow already set down, because Kei didn’t think it would make sense to break scene just to put a pillow there for Ryuu’s knees.</p>
<p>He obeys, looking at them with a curious, challenging gaze. <em>What order will they take this in?</em></p>
<p>“Hands behind your back.”</p>
<p>“Want me to–”</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask you to speak.” They level him with a stern look, and it stirs up heat low in his stomach. “Hands behind your back, Ryuunosuke.”</p>
<p>Ryuu does as he’s told, hands behind his back in a way he’s done a hundred (well, maybe not <em>that many</em>) times before. Kei kneels neatly behind him and sets to work.</p>
<p>Kei’s rope-tying skills are nothing short of artwork. When they’re just practicing new knots or styles, Ryuu usually makes them take pictures, because it looks so good. He can feel their careful concentration as they tie. Enough to hold Ryuu down, but not tight enough to hurt. Never crossing the line of dangerous.</p>
<p>Kei is a very careful dom, as much as they are a natural one. They care about safety more than a scene, always make sure everything’s consensual and comfortable. Sure, that’s the normal things a dom <em>should</em> do, but Ryuu thinks that Kei’s attention to detail goes above and beyond.</p>
<p>Or maybe, he’s just in love with them.</p>
<p>Yeah, probably that.</p>
<p>They tie him the way they want, and then they reach back into the drawer. <em>The gag</em>. Ryuu has tried it out a few times to get used to it, and he’s looking forward to using it for real. Kei holds it up with an expectant look.</p>
<p>“Green,” he says immediately, because, <em>fuck yeah, right now, please</em>.</p>
<p>Kei says nothing, just leans over Ryuu. It’s almost intimidating, if Ryuu didn’t feel so safe with them. But he does, knows the countless hours spent pouring over <em>which gag</em> and <em>Ryuu, are you sure</em>. But Ryuu was so sure, the moment he saw this one.</p>
<p>It’s a muzzle.</p>
<p>And, listen, sometimes Kei has days where they’re feeling particularly cruel, so Ryuu likes to let them degrade him on those days. He always bites back, and it makes them hot under the collar <em>and</em> under the belt. One of those times, they pinned his hands down to the bed and said that someone out to put Ryuu on a leash and muzzle.</p>
<p>Ryuu swears he’s never felt so horny at their sadistic imagery before in his <em>entire</em> life.</p>
<p>It’s not a pet-play thing! Well, he doesn’t think it is. But there’s something about the way that Kei sometimes treats him like a wild animal they’re trying (and failing) to tame that’s just… reaffirming. Reminds him that he’s not some bratty sub in their eyes, he’s just himself. Rebellion and all, and they <em>like it</em> like that. They’re a dom through and through, but they don’t care if Ryuu ever is a real masochist or if he just does stuff because it’s fun and it gets them off.</p>
<p>They just like him because he’s him and he’s with them and he does stuff like this for them.</p>
<p>It makes him much warmer and fuzzier than it should, seeing as he’s about to have a muzzle stuffed over his face.</p>
<p>“You look uncertain, baby,” he purrs, partly to make sure that Kei is still okay (listen, he can check on his dom just as much as Kei checks in on him) and partly to rile them up. “I can see the wheels turning. Admit it, you want my mouth to better uses than bein’ stuffed all the way over here.”</p>
<p>Kei grips Ryuu’s chin and tilts his head up. “I still didn’t ask you to speak, Ryuunosuke. I was right to buy the muzzle. You seem to forget your place.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re overestimating yours.”</p>
<p>There’s a fire in Kei’s eyes like Ryuu’s never seen before, and he gulps while trying to hide his excitement. Kei works on getting the muzzle on properly, and once again breaks scene. This always happens more when they’re trying something for the first time.</p>
<p>“Blink twice if you can breathe okay, three times if it doesn’t feel right.”</p>
<p>Ryuu blinks twice.</p>
<p>“If you need me to slow down, what’s your signal?”</p>
<p>Ryuu reaches behind him and easily finds the bell that they’d set up earlier. He gives it a firm ring once.</p>
<p>“If you feel any pain or discomfort and you need me to pause and readjust, what’s your signal?”</p>
<p>This time, Ryuu gives two rings.</p>
<p>“And if you need us to stop immediately?”</p>
<p>Three rings, and a calming look in his eyes. Something he hopes conveys <em>it’s okay</em>.</p>
<p>Technically, Ryuu can grunt through the muzzle, and a lot of sources online mentioned a <em>three-grunt</em> method to function as a yellow/red. But Kei has an easier time hearing high noises than low, so Ryuu suggested pulling out one of the bells from their holiday decorations to set up. As long as only his wrists and lower body were bound, he’d be able to hit the bell.</p>
<p>Kei takes a deep breath to release any anxiety still in their chest. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Ryuu nods to them, encouraging them to get back to it.</p>
<p>“Since you can’t seem to keep your hands still or your mouth shut, I think you’ll find this a fitting punishment,” Kei says, voice breezily slipping back into things. “You will be here. I will be on the bed. You cannot touch me or yourself, and you cannot speak, for once. All you can do is sit there and watch.”</p>
<p>Ryuu tilts his head and puffs his chest proudly. He doesn’t need <em>words</em> to communicate, and Kei knows it. He thinks that’s part of what’s got them so hot over this.</p>
<p>“Cocky, even gagged and tied up like this.” Kei <em>tsk</em>s and makes their way to the bed. “If you can’t behave yourself like <em>that</em>, there’s no way you stand a chance of cumming tonight.”</p>
<p>It might be an idle threat, but with a thrill down his spine, Ryuu realizes there’s a chance it isn’t. Sometimes, Kei can <em>really </em>be that mean, and it’s kind of exciting to bring out that side of them. Granted, if Ryuu wants to cum, he’s going to regret that.</p>
<p>It’s like Russian roulette.</p>
<p>Kei moves along casually, like this isn’t bothering them at all and there’s no rush. There <em>is</em> kind of a rush, though. From what they experimented with, it seems that Ryuu can only hold this position for about thirty minutes before it’s too much. He knows they have a clock somewhere, just to be safe. They like to plan and be prepared like that.</p>
<p>Clearly, the undressing doesn’t get to be part of the show, because Kei drops their pants and underwear with no preamble. No complaints from Ryuu; he’d take a view of their bare ass any time.</p>
<p>They pull out the lube from the nightstand and pour some onto their fingers, warming it up. Ryuu watches with laser-focus when they lay on the bed, hips propped up on a pillow.</p>
<p>It’s infuriating. They could have picked an angle where he could see better, but they’re facing the adjacent wall, and Ryuu can barely see beyond the pillow, beyond their leg. He tries to move, but the rope around his torso pulls.</p>
<p><em>Right.</em> He’s tied <em>to</em> part of the dresser. He forgot about that little detail, and from how loose the tie feels, that was intentional.</p>
<p>Kei teases themself, fingers dragging over their chest and their stomach. They play at a nipple with their lube-free hand, a soft gasp escaping them. Their chest is so sensitive, and Ryuu <em>loves</em> when he’s allowed to take advantage of that. He’s learned that with enough determination, they can cum from that alone.</p>
<p>It’s ridiculously hot, and Kei knows that Ryuu thinks so.</p>
<p>Their hand dips down to tease their inner thighs, and Ryuu can’t <em>see</em>. But Kei sighs and gasps, probably using their nails a little, and Ryuu <em>really</em> wants to touch. It’s not the first time he’s been tied up on the other side of the room, but he can usually make a <em>verbal</em> fuss about it. Right now, he settles for a frustrated expression as he cranes his neck to see.</p>
<p>Kei, the menace, sends him a smug look and from the way their face twists with pleasure, Ryuu is guessing their hand has found their dick.</p>
<p>The thing is, when <em>Ryuu</em> is doing things to Kei, they’re loud. Horribly loud. Loud enough that they got noise complaints in their old flat, and now they have some nice soundproofing on their bedroom walls to be safe. But when Kei does things to themself, they’re <em>quiet</em>. It’s agonizing. Ryuu appreciates the gasps and whines and sighs, but he likes to drag out groans, low and loud and–</p>
<p>Speaking of whines. Whatever Kei just did has a soft one spilling from their lips, and Ryuu wants nothing more than to drink in that sound directly from the source.</p>
<p>This is definitely torture.</p>
<p>The hand with lube finally makes an appearance, lazily going around the back of their thigh to circle their entrance. Kei has enough kindness to be using the hand closer to Ryuu, so when their hips tilt, he gets a slightly improved view of their thin, flexible fingers teasing their hole.</p>
<p>As much as Ryuu likes to stretch them himself, with fingers or tongue, Kei is more than capable of doing it themself. The first finger slips in, just a bit, and Kei rocks their hips back a little against their own hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>They’re so sexy. This is torture.</em>
</p>
<p>There’s so much heat in Ryuu’s gut just from the simple display, and he regrets telling Kei it would be fine if they tied him up in a way that didn’t let him at <em>least</em> rut against his own heel. Kei might enjoy cumming untouched, but Ryuu doesn’t share the sentiment. It’s too anticlimactic.</p>
<p>But of course, he’s not really bothered by it. If he was, he’d ring the bell.</p>
<p>He moans into the muzzle instead, high and needy, and from the way Kei’s eyes snap over to him, he knows they hear. Ryuu circles his hips like the ropes might slip and rub against his clit for a little relief, but Kei is too good at tying him for that. It’s equal parts frustrating and hot.</p>
<p>(He swears that he’s not a masochist.)</p>
<p>Kei groans and pushes their finger deeper into themself, hazy eyes watching Ryuu’s futile attempt for stimulation. They would be getting off on this, the sadist. Ryuu might be frustrated and horny, but he can still appreciate how much he affects Kei. If Kei just got off on being mean, that would be the end of it. But Ryuu <em>specifically</em> is doing this to them, and he’s proud of that. He loves it, even when he hates it.</p>
<p>Kei’s wrist twists, and their eyes roll back as they seem to find their prostrate. After a moment, they slip in a second finger to start actually stretching themself, and Ryuu feels like begging. That’s probably a good thing. If he <em>does</em> beg, when they’re done, they’ll let him cum. And well, he might not like begging, but he admits that he has a price.</p>
<p>That price is getting what he wants.</p>
<p>He watches them work themself open, wishes that he could be helping. Kei’s fingers are long and flexible, but Ryuu’s are thicker, better for the stretch. He knows they’ve probably taken that into account, that they’re prepared for that. But he still wants to <em>do</em>, not be rendered useless, watching.</p>
<p>He supposes that’s probably the point though.</p>
<p>Kei gets a third finger in, pumping and stretching and rubbing and– ugh. Their face is absolutely blissed out, and if Ryuu didn’t know better, he’d think that they forgot he was even there. He’s nearly convinced that Kei intends to finish like that, but then they’re pulling out and reaching back into the bedside table.</p>
<p>Ryuu expects that they’re bringing out a toy. He doesn’t expect them to bring out <em>this</em> toy.</p>
<p>The dildo that Ryuu uses in his strap.</p>
<p>His body tenses and he flexes against the rope subconsciously, because <em>oh</em>. So this was what they’d been planning all along.</p>
<p>Kei lubes up the silicone dick and presses it against their entrance. Their head is turned to look directly at Ryuu, face flushed and eyes hazy, but still sharp and calculating.</p>
<p>Ryuu leans forward as much as he can and moans, because there’s no <em>way</em> they’re doing this. Except that he knows they are, and he’s just going to have to sit there and <em>watch</em>.</p>
<p>When they push into themself, a high whine escapes their throat. Ryuu groans again, hating that all he can do is watch. Hating that he’s too curious about where this is going to make any real objections.</p>
<p>Kei pushes the dildo in until it’s fully sheathed and their eyes threaten to roll back again. They take a few deep breaths before they start to move it, fucking themself slow and deep and <em>hard</em>. Each thrust looks like it’s hitting their prostrate dead on, and Ryuu has the phantom feeling of his end of the strap, rubbing against him as he watches Kei come undone.</p>
<p>And then, Kei apparently decides this isn’t torturous enough.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>, god, <em>Ryuu</em>.”</p>
<p>They moan, loud like they do when Ryuu is the one fucking them. And they keep thrusting into themself, faster and harder, moaning, <em>yelling</em> his name. Clenching and shaking and rolling their hips down onto Ryuu’s cock when Ryuu isn’t even wearing it, and it’s such a beautiful display of torment.</p>
<p>Ryuu’s inner walls clench around nothing as his hips continue to roll helplessly against nothing.</p>
<p>Kei’s movements get erratic the more they pound directly against their sweet spot. Their moans get louder and their back arches, and <em>god</em>, Ryuu wants to be there. Kei’s cock is leaking and throbbing and Ryuu just wants to fuck them while jacking them off until they’re cumming hard.</p>
<p>But Kei is a self-sufficient person, so they get themself there alone, without any help from Ryuu.</p>
<p>He watches in frustrated awe as Kei cums over their stomach and chest, fucking themself through the orgasm. Their movements slow down, but they keep rocking into themself for a bit, always one to push the boundaries of their own oversensitivity. When they seem to decide they’re not going to cum again, they pull out the dildo and set it aside.</p>
<p>Their chest is heaving as they catch their breath, body sheening with sweat and probably sticky with cum. They’re a sight to behold, and Ryuu feels the last of his resolve threatening to snap. Luckily, they’re quick enough to recover and make their way over to him.</p>
<p>The first thing Kei removes is the muzzle, and Ryuu whines, tilting his head towards theirs.</p>
<p>“Wait,” they tell him, kissing his forehead. “Let me untie you. You can’t be comfortable sitting like this.”</p>
<p>Ryuu grumbles while he waits for Kei to free him from the ropes, and his body goes nearly limp when he’s let go.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Kei murmurs. “Do you hurt anywhere?”</p>
<p>“’m okay, not hurt,” Ryuu assures them. “Please let me cum, I feel like my entire body is going to set on fire if I don’t get some relief, god, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>Kei’s eyes widen, and Ryuu realizes that he didn’t have to beg. They were going to anyways. But he doesn’t have time to take note, because they’re pulling him up to his feet and towards the bed.</p>
<p>As soon as Ryuu is laying down, Kei is on him. A finger is slipped inside of him while Kei’s mouth attacks his clit, and he cries out at the stimulation after so long of unanswered arousal. Kei works him through it in the way they know best, alternating between sucking Ryuu’s clit and fucking him with their tongue.</p>
<p>He finishes embarrassingly quickly, thighs shaking as his orgasm wrecks through his entire body. Kei just works him through it, seemingly unbothered with the thighs clamped around their head.</p>
<p>While Ryuu comes down from his high, Kei goes to the bathroom for a warm washcloth and returns to clean them both up. They linger over anywhere they see marks from the ropes, kissing and rubbing soothingly.</p>
<p>“You’re sure you’re okay? It wasn’t too much?” they ask, looking up at him.</p>
<p>“It was so good,” Ryuu promises. “And so terrible. I hate you. And I love you. I have a lot of feelings right now. Seriously, Kei, on <em>my</em> dick?”</p>
<p>“Whose dick was I supposed to use?” Kei asks with a mischievous glint in their eye.</p>
<p>“You <em>know</em> that’s not what I mean,” Ryuu groans, grabbing them around the waist. “That was so hot. And also terrible. And also good. I hate how much I liked that.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Kei checks, as if Ryuu isn’t always honest, even when he doesn’t like something.</p>
<p>“Really,” Ryuu assures them, kissing them sweetly. “But now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to show you everything I would have done differently.”</p>
<p>“Right now?” Kei looks at him, baffled.</p>
<p>Ryuu flips their positions so that Kei is beneath him and gives a feral grin. “Right now. I noticed you couldn’t get yourself to cum twice. Seems a little disappointing. I guess you <em>do</em> need me to do some things for you.”</p>
<p>Kei sticks their tongue in their cheek and glares up at him. “Alright, jackass, grab the strap. If you can make me cum at <em>least</em> three times, then I will admit that I need you to get me off.”</p>
<p>“What, like that’s hard?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not.”</p>
<p>“<em>Yet</em>, you’re not hard <em>yet</em>.”</p>
<p>“Tick tock, Ryuu. I might just fall asleep.”</p>
<p>Ryuu huffs and shoves two fingers into Kei’s already-stretched hole just to shut them up. It doesn’t really work, but they look quite pleased with themself.</p>
<p>“You’re a menace,” Ryuu decides, dragging his fingers in and out of them. “I’m going for four. I won’t settle for less. And then, when your legs are jelly and you can barely walk, see what smartass comments you have for me.”</p>
<p>“Sounds festive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Kei only cums two more times, because both of them are tired from their main event. Still, Ryuu gets them to admit that he does it better than they do themself. That’s more than enough for him.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok thank you for reading that ahhh maybe hmu on <a href="https://www.twitter.com/fireflym00n">my new 18+ Twitter</a> and stick with me through this Kinktober endeavor? 👉👈 Or just stick around on here while I muddle through the month</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>